


Sensual Feelings

by YoGPoD



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: Smith loses a challenge with Ross and Chris and is pulled into something he isn't too sure about...





	Sensual Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend and it's on my wattpad as well but it's here too idk it took me a day to write it's smut and I've never written anything like it before so i hope it's ok

Smith couldn’t believe he had lost and now was being forced to do this. There would be no way out of. His best mates, Ross and Chris had said they would go easy on him if he had lost. He had made the same promise to them but this was way out of the limit of torture he thought they would make him do. He had had to take off work as well, his boss not being very happy about him missing two days in a row. It was a long drive and Smith had thought many times of just turning around and not doing. Surely the others would understand his discomfort and not force him to do it. As Smith thought this, his phone went off in his pocket. 

“Yea,” Smith answered in a lazy tone, as to not seem as anxious as he really was. 

“How far away are you, mate? Your meeting is in an hour.” Smith checked his Sat Nav to see how far away he. The place was called. Sensual Feelings, where Smith had ‘volunteered’ to take part in a sex study. He doubted it would be much more than a survey and he would be on his way. Since Ross was the one to set up the meeting, it made Smith even more nervous. 

“About 30 minutes away.” He heard giggles on the other end of the line. 

“Alright, your meeting with a man named Mark Turpin. He should help you out.” More giggling made Smith mad but he didn’t say anything about it.

“Well, I’ve to drive so bye.” He hung up quickly hoping some anger had shown itself to the two, but he highly doubted it. 

ôヮô

When Smith parked, he immediately thought that once he entered the building he would not come out. The building looked like it was being held together with strings and looked like it was closed. Smith saw a little red sign that had in bold letters the words ‘OPEN’. Smith sighed and put his head on the steering wheel.

‘What could honestly happen?’ Smith thought consciously. He took the keys out of his car and walked up to the doors. When he opened them, a scent he couldn’t described hit his nose as he walked up to the front desk. A woman was sitting there typing away at a computer, albeit looking bored out of her mind. She had purple hair and was chewing a piece of gum. The woman looked up at Smith and smiled. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” The woman seemed to be looking Smith up and down and it made him a bit uncomfortable but if he left now he would never get it down to get Ross and Chris off his back. 

“Are you Mark Turpin?” The woman laughed.

“No, but I can take you to him, do you have a meeting with him?” Smith nodded and gave his name and I.d so the woman knew it was him. The woman typed away at the computer while Smith looked around. There was a small sitting room and Smith had a hard time imagining anyone sitting around waiting for this man when the place looked deserted. 

“Ah, I see you here. Please follow me.” The woman got up from her desk and led Smith to a back room. When he entered, there was a small massage table to the side of the room. There was a desk on the other side of the table. There was a small chair tucked under the desk that looked hard as nails. The woman told Smith that Mr. Mark would see him in a few minutes before giving him a wink and walking out of the room. Smith sat on the chair and found it more comfortable than he first thought. He waited for a couple minutes before there was a knock at the door. Smith turned towards the door to be greeted by a topless man. He was a bit young for the massive beard he had on his face but his smile seemed friendly enough. Smith could feel something swell in his stomach and felt his face heat up as the man walked in and sat on the table.

“You must be Smith, I assume?” Smith took a moment to respond with a silent nod while his mouth was hanging wide open. “Thank you for your assistance in these trying times.” The man's jaw moved so smoothly as he talked. Smith used his hands to cover himself, feeling embarrassed of how his body was reacting.

“Y-yea, no problem M-mr. Mark,” Smith managed. The man laughed when he called him that. Smith should have been angry but that laugh made his stomach flutter.

“No need to call me that here, you can call me Turps.” The man's smile caused Smith to have to adjust his pants, his dick was starting to press up hard against his pants and he hoped Turps hadn’t seen the small action.

“O-ok. What exactly am I doing?” The man hopped off the table and patted it, signaling to Turps to sit down on it. Smith quickly stood up and jumped onto the table, immediately covering his crotch once again. Turps quickly changed that after lightly pushing Smith’s hands away.

“Oooo, you’re a happy one aren’t you?” Smith felt his face heat up even more as Turps sat next to him on the bed. Smith felt like putting his hands back where they were but the gentle touch of Turps kept him from moving. “This is a good thing, this is what I need from you.” Smith didn’t really understand how this would help but all his thoughts stopped as Turps ran his hand over his crotch. He could feel his cock growing even more at just the small touch. Turps started to undo his belt but Smith leaned forward at the same time to pull the man into a deep kiss. Turps started to push his tongue into Smith's mouth and he let him as one of Turps’ hands ran across his stomach. Smith couldn’t handle the pressure on his hard cock any longer and finished what Turps had started by taking his belt off and unzipping his fly. Turps was the one to break the kiss, panting.

“Now, as a researcher, I must have your consent to do what we are about to do.” Smith, for some reason, got embarrassed and covered himself again.

“I’m ok with this?” Smith asked not only Turps, but himself. Turps took that as an okay and pushed Smith lightly back down and began to kiss on him again. Turps stopped again to pull Smiths shirt over his head while Smith had started to knead at Turps’ hardening cock. Turrps threw Smith’s shirt onto the chair and it was forgotten as Turps leaned down for another kiss. Smith felt his nipples harden in the cool air while Turps pulled on them lightly. 

Smith moaned into Turps mouth when his hand slid down further to lightly stroke his cock. Smith could feel the pressure from Turps cock pressing up against his pants while said man was slowly making his way down to Smith’s cock with his mouth. He mouthed at his cock through the fabric, making Smith moan more as Turps undid the button and pulled down his pants. Smith sighed as his cock was freed, feeling it throb in the cool air. 

Turps kissed Smith’s cock up and down while Smith ran his hand through Turps’ hair. Smith’s hips jerked up on their own accord, forcing his cock to slide into Turps’ mouth just a bit. Turps swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth and moaning onto it. Smith was filled with euphoria as Turps slowly bobbed his head up and down on Smith’s cock. Smith tried to control himself as to not buck up into Turps and choke him, but with how Turps was taking his whole cock in at once he doubted that really would matter.

“Fuck me…” Smith whispered as Turps fondled his nuts. Turps hummed something that reverberated all throughout Smith’s body. Turps got up too soon for Smith’s liking and all Smith could manage was a semi sad moan. Turps undid his belt and pulled down his pants as well, stroking his hard cock while he climbed back onto the table. Smith had never done this before and thought it would hurt but he only felt sparks as Turps shoved himself inside. Smith had to grab onto the table to not fall off with the force Turps had used. He felt each slide while Turps continued to stroke Smith’s own cock. 

“I’d fuck you any day,” Turps panted between thrusts. Smith could feel a tight, burning sensation as Turps started to move faster in and out of him. Smith wanted to warn Turps before he came but couldn’t as he lost his voice to the bliss he was in. Turps was grunting as he pulled Smith as close as he could and came inside of him. Smith felt himself be filled as he came all over Turps’ and his own chest. Smith was still shuddering as he finished, feeling Turps remove himself from inside of him. He couldn’t really tell what was happening until he was handed some tissues to clean himself off. Smith sat up slowly and watched as Turps pulled his pants back on. While Smith slowly cleaned himself, Turps went over to the desk and wrote something down. 

“This is my personal cell number. Call me anytime you need anything,” Turps said with a smirk as he left Smith with a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Smith moved slowly as he put on his clothes and left the room. The women at the reception desk was waiting for him as he walked out.

“How was your visit?” She handed him a receipt that he took without even looking at her once. She seemed to have a flirty tone to her voice but Smith brushed over it as he walked by to his car.

“It was wonderful.” The woman's jaw dropped as she cursed under her breath. She had told Turps the next one was her’s but he had broken that promise clearly. Smith got back in his car and pulled out his phone. He created a new contact and called it ‘Turps ❤’. He started up his car and drove home, smiling the entire way.


End file.
